Wedding Dress
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: "Kenapa kau memilih bulan Juni sebagai hari pernikahan kita?"/An AkaFuri fanfic/warn didalam/hati-hati typo/rated dan genre gak cocok


**Lala-chan ssu presented to you**

 **An AkaFuri fanfiction**

 **Wedding Dress**

 **Rated: K…mungkin?**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobas punya FujiTada. Kalo Kurobas punya saya tar jadi yaoi dong *siul-siul* *La***

 **Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, awas katarak, ranjau TYPO, dll…**

 **Don't like, don't read**

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Kata orang, bulan Juni adalah waktu yang indah untuk pernikahan.**_

 _ **Tapi apa alasannya…?**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah tau**_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kou…_

 _Kouki…_

"Kouki."

Suara dari sebelahnya menyadarkan Furihata dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kepada tersangka sumber suara tersebut—Akashi Seijuurou, tunangannya.

"A-ada apa, Seijuurou- _san_?" tanya Furihata. Wajahnya agak memerah karena kepergok melamun.

"Jangan diam saja. kita harus cepat." Ujar Akashi. Furihata mengangguk dan menyusul Akashi yang sudah jauh didepannya. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan.

Furihata memainkan kemeja biru polos yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia melirik pria berusia 20 tahunan disebelahnya. Entah kenapa Furihata merasa Akashi sangat tampan saat itu.

Tidak, Furihata tau Akashi selalu nampak tampan setiap saat meski sedang berbalut keringat karena basket. Tapi ia merasa Akashi benar-benar tampan dengan balutan stelan putih dengan kemeja biru yang nampak sangat serasi ditubuhnya. Ditambah hembusan angin melambai-lambaikan rambut merahnya dan iris heterokromatiknya nampak sangat menawan.

Sementara disini, Furihata dengan balutan kemeja biru sederhana dan celana panjang hitam merasa lebih mirip pelayan Akashi daripada tunangannya.

Akashi membalikan wajahnya, menatap balik Furihata yang masih menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjangi sang pewaris Akashi itu. Ditatap balik seperti itu membuat wajah Furihata memerah.

"Kenapa Kouki?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum. Wajah Furihata kian memerah melihatnya. Furihata hanya menggeleng tanda taka da apa-apa.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai disebuah tempat. Nampak gaun-gaun yang indah dan anggun terjejer rapi membuat Furihata takjub. Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah polos tunangannya yang dahulu dijuluki Chihuahua tersebut—mungkin sampai sekarang—

" _Irrashaimase_ , Akashi- _san_." Seorang wanita berusia 20-an nampak keluar dari balik pintu. Akashi hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Apa gaunnya sudah siap?" tanya Akashi. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Mana tunanganmu?" tanya wanita itu. Akashi langsung mendorong pundak Furihata pelan. Furihata jadi gugup dan mulai gemetaran.

"Uwaa… ternyata tunanganmu benar-benar manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Rambut _peach_ nya yang dikuncir nampak bergoyang saking senangnya ia.

"Eee… Furihata Kouki…" jawab Furihata kaku.

"Heee… ternyata kau yang namanya Furihata. Dia sering membicarakanmu lho…" ujar wanita itu sambil melirik kearah Akashi.

"Salah membicarakan tunanganku sendiri?" sungut Akashi. Wanita itu terkekeh dan mengajak Akashi dan Furihata melihat pakaian pernikahan mereka.

Melihat itu, Furihata nampak takjub. Jas putih dengan kemeja hitam sebagai bagian dalamnya disertai dasi berwarna merah dan mawar merah tersemat di saku untuk Akashi nampak sangat indah bersanding dengan gaun putih bertumpuk yang sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah dan nampak cocok untuk Furihata.

"Aku kesusahan mengerjakan pesananmu, jadi hanya bisa buat begini." Ujar gadis itu.

"Tidak apa. Ini saja sudah bagus." Komentar Akashi. Furihata masih takjub.

"Ah, didepan ada pelanggan lagi. Tunggu sebentar disini." Ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan kedepan.

Furihata terdiam dan meraba gaun putih yang nanti akan dikenakannya. Iris kelerengnya menelisik tiap inchi gaun tersebut. Jika diteliti, detilnya nampak agak rumit.

"…ne, Seijuurou- _san_ …" suara Furihata membuat Akashi menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kouki? Apa kau tak suka ini? Akan kuminta dia untuk menggantinya." Ujar Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Hanya…aku ingin bertanya satu hal…" ujar Furihata.

"Apa itu, Kouki?" tanya Akashi.

"Kenapa… kau memilih bulan Juni untuk hari pernikahan kita?"

Akashi terdiam. Furihata langsung merasa perkataannya salah dan panik.

"T-tidak, bukan… maksudku—"

"Kouki."

Furihata berjengit. Apa ia salah bicara? Apa Akashi marah padanya?

"Banyak yang bilang bulan Juni adalah bulan yang tepat untuk pernikahan. Tapi, menurutku itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kita cepat dilaksanakan dan kau bisa menjadi milikku. Orang yang menemani sisa hidupku. Orang istimewa yang mengisi kosongnya hatiku." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus surai kecokelatan Furihata.

Kata-kata Akashi tadi membuat senyuman tertoreh diwajah Furihata. Ia menatap lagi gaun putih dihadapannya. Kini ia tak peduli lagi, yang penting Akashi Seijuurou ada disisinya. Menemani sisa hidup Furihata. Selamanya.

" _Arigatou,_ Seijuurou- _san_."

"Panggil aku Sei- _kun_ , Kouki."

"S-Sei- _kun_."

"Bagus."

~~oo00oo~~

"Gaun putih yang indah…"

Tangan pucat itu mengelus pelan gaun putih yang sudah agak usang dimakan usia. Senyuman kembali tertoreh diwajah pucatnya. Kakinya tertuduk dihadapan gaun putih yang usang itu, dan sebuah Koran dihadapannya.

 **BERITA DUKA, AKASHI SEIJUUROU PEMIMPIN TUNGGAL KELUARGA AKASHI MENINGGAL KARENA KECELAKAAN PESAWAT TIGA BULAN SETELAH PERNIKAHANNYA**

Furihata tersenyum getir. Disamping Koran itu terdapat foto pemuda berambut cokelat dengan seorang bocah berambut merah dengan iris kelereng yang mirip dengannya. Bocah yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda cerdas seperti ayahnya. Dan kini meninggalkan sang ibu yang terkena kanker paru-paru.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi… Sei- _kun_ …"

Iris cokelat itu tertutup selamanya. Bersama kenangan bersama keluarga kecilnya yang kini hancur berantakan.

 **~~~END~~~**

PUJA OTAK PEHAPEEE! ULULULULULULU~~~~~ *plak*

Ekhm. Yah, kembali lagi bersama Lala disini. Huhu… aslinya saya mau publish ini pas di bulan Juni, tapi di bulan itu saya sudah UKK, jadi saya publish sekarang aja, daripada berdebu di leppie (Bilang aja mau marathon DRRR lagi La) (komentator ditabok) Dan…judul sama isi ceritanya…gak nyambung ya? *heh* *duaakk*

Dan siapakah wanita pemilik toko baju tempat Akashi membeli baju pernikahan? Yap, dia OC setia saya… KEIYA~~

Keiya: KENAPA GUE JADI CEWEK?! *banting wig Kagura dari Gintama*

Lala: Abis nyewa artis lagi kan mahal. Lagian karakter yang cocok untuk jadi cewek pemilik toko baju ada di pendom sebelah. Kan gue gak mau bikin x-over…

Keiya: Alesan aja lu dasar author gak bertanggung jawab! Lanjutin Undefinition sana! Sama project KiyoHana lu!

Lala:…

Yak, pokoknya begitulah. Otak saya lagi pengen nge-phpin shipper AF… hahaha… tenang. Yang bikin juga kena PHP kok… *lah*

Read and Review minna~~

Oh ya, bagi yang belom tau mau ada CD buat Furihata loh… kyyaaaa! Tapi rilisnya bulan Oktober… *bobokan*


End file.
